Mermaids Plus Soda
by Lani's Tamer-chi
Summary: When mermaids drink carbonated water, they act really stupid. Let's see what happens when we force some soda down our favorite mermaid princesses' throats.
1. Sesame Street

I wrote this extremely short drabble on a half-sheet of notebook paper a year or so ago. My math teacher had taken my fanfiction notebook (now a multi-purpose binder) away, and I was really bored. Meh, enough of my A/N. Read the stupidity and weep.

* * *

Caren stared at Lucia and Coco. "Me? Watch _Sesame Street_? With you guys? _Are you kidding me_?"

"No," Coco giggled. She winked at Lucia, who grinned.

Caren wasn't quite sure what happened next. All she knew was that she ended up tied to a chair in front of a TV.

"NOW!" Coco commanded. Lucia punched some buttons on the remote. Sesame Street was just starting.

**

* * *

**

~1 Scream and 30 Minutes Later~

"Wow. It actually wasn't that bad," Caren said in amazement.

"See? We told you you'd like it," Coco said. Lucia giggled.

"That was fun! Let's go drink more Dr. Pepper now!"

* * *

Yes, I believe I have written something incredibly dumb. I seem to enjoy writing stories for MM with the baseline of Mermaids + Soda = Stupidity. Much fun.

I'll probably make multiple chapters of this. I already have something else that fits this category, and I think it'll be a great writers'-block buster. So look for more.

R&R please! Anonymous reviews are turned on. And if you don't review, I'll send the drunk mermaids to your house.


	2. F U N

Ah-HA! I knew this drabble was _somewhere _in my pile-of-stories-waiting-to-be-typed-up. Y'know, when I wrote these, I had no idea I'd be shoving them into the same fanfiction. The MPS drabbles aren't really connected in any way besides the drunk-on-soda concept.

Before I forget, I don't own Mermaid Melody. In fifteen or so years when I get the rights to make a dub for it, I won't need put that disclaimer on. Oh, happy day. Does anyone else _not_ want to own Mermaid Melody? Anyways, enjoy the next crazy installment in the Mermaids Plus Soda drabble set!

Lucia ran down the stairs. She was curious about an odd cross between giggling and hiccupping that she'd heard coming from the Pearl Piari kitchen. "Hanon? What's up?" she asked the aqua-haired girl who was apparently the source of the noise.

"Here, have some of this! It's really yummy!" Hannon giccuped as she handed Lucia a glass of something bubbly and yellow. **(A/N: Ooh, I wonder what **_**that**_** is. Oh, no! It's POISON!)** Lucia took a careful first sip, then gulped it down. She started giccuping as well.

"Ri," – giccup – "na!" Lucia called.

Rina came running down the stairs. "Yes?" she said, staring at the two giccuping princesses.

"You have to try this! It's delicious!" Lucia informed her friend.

Suddenly Lucia and Hanon started randomly running in circles.

"You idiots, that's both a carbonated _and _highly caffeinated drink!" Rina yelled.

Hanon smirked. "You think we care?"

"I HAVE THE SUDDEN URGE TO SING A STUPID SONG AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!"

Hanon, who was basically sober, and Rina sweatdropped and ran off into the sunset.

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and meeee, N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue seeeeeeeeee-"

That when she passed out from her own stupidity. Aqua Regina had decided to put her temporarily out of her misery.

When I originally wrote this, it was quite a bit different. It was shorter, and Lucia _and _Hanon were trying to sing the alphabet, and no-one stopped them. I felt it had a bad ending, though, and I wanted a song you could find on YouTube, so I messed with it. Can you tell I don't like SpongeBob?


	3. OTMLKRME

This wasn't a normal day for Coco, Caren, and Noelle. For one thing, they were actually being quiet for once. For another, they were being serious. That wouldn't usually happen, but they were sick of Lucia and Kaito running around acting lovey-dovey without any _real_ developments. So they were on the carpet in Coco's room, plotting.

"Okay. I now declare the first meeting of the Organization To Make Lucia and Kaito's Romance More Entertaining, or O.T.M.L.K.R.M.E., in session," Coco said. "I'm President. Who wants to be secretary?"

"Me!" Noelle volunteered, standing up and waving one arm around in the air.

Coco and Caren rolled their eyes. "Fine with me," Coco said. "I guess that makes Caren Vice Prez. Good with you, Caren?"

"Yep."

"Good. Then would the Secretary please begin by taking roll?"

"Mkay! Um… President Coco? Hey, do you have a last name?"

Coco stared at Noelle. "Present, and no, why do you ask?"

Noelle giggled and shrugged. "Well, I don't have a paper with everyone's names on it, and Lucia and Hanon and Rina all got to have last names, so I thought maybe we did, too."

Raising one eyebrow, Coco subtly scooted away from Noelle. "Um, no. We're minor characters, so the author didn't find it necessary to give us last names."

Caren broke in. "But our dear Secretary brings up an excellent point. We really should have last names. After all, the main trio couldn't have saved the world twice without our help. We may be minor, but we are also essential. Right, Noelle?"

"Uh-huh! My point exactly!" Noelle said. "Wait!" She paused for a second, holding her hands up for the others to stop. Then she suddenly got up and ran out of the room.

She returned with a bottle of Mountain Dew® and Gaito.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no," Coco protested. "Noelle, I don't even _want_ to know what you're thinking, and wherever you found _him_, put him _back_. And throw out the Mountain Dew®."

But she didn't. Instead, she sat him down between her and Caren and gave him the bottle. "Chug," she commanded.

Silently, he did as she ordered. It was then that the other two noticed that his eyes were blank. Noelle had obviously had Madame Taki do something to him.

"Oh, crap."

"Dude, what the motherducking heck did you do to me?" Gaito half-swore as he came out of whatever trance he'd been in. "

Coco and Caren stared at him while Noelle giggled. "Um… Gaito? What… what are you doing here? And… normally you wouldn't watch your language. What's up with the duck?" Coco asked.

He blushed, realizing where he was and who was around him. "Ah, sorry. I, uh… I'm back on parole. One of Aqua Regina's conditions was not swearing. What are you three musketeers doing?"

"Oh, nothing much," Caren told him. "Lucia and Kaito haven't been doing anything interesting lately, so we thought we'd spice up their love life with some trouble."

Noelle grinned. "Exactly. Gaito obviously likes Lucia, so we'll throw him in the mix."

"Oh, I see," Coco grinned evilly. "Let's do it."

And so:

Gaito's Mountain Dew eventually kicked in and he and Noelle (who was also on Mt. Dew) did the Caramelladansen to Party in the U.S.A.. They proceeded to get married directly afterwards, though the marriage was annulled when they got sober.

The O.T.M.L.K.R.M.E. gave Lucia and Kaito tickets to a new water park, from the anonymous benefactor "Mr. X.". They took the bait. The Organization then took Gaito (on Mt. Dew) to the park on the same day as Lucia and Kaito's date. He saw them together, got mad, killed Kaito, and kidnapped Lucia. Then Aqua Regina put in back in ocean-jail and Lucia was happily married to Nagisa, who was secretly in love with her and not Hanon, who married Mitsuki.

Then Masahiro, being the secret nerd he is, invented a time machine, went back in time and prevented the whole thing.


End file.
